Composite FC/OC Tabletop RPG Character
Inspired by a certain Flower, this is a composite of all of the characters in the FC/OC Tabletop RPG at FULL POWER. Also because Monarch won't lemme have a overpowered 1-A attack lol Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B, 1-A with Annihilation Of The Seventh Heaven and with Prep Name: A mistake Origin: FC/OC Tabletop RP Gender: Inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Composite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection, Reactive Evolution, Earth Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Duplication, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (True-Godly), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Durability Negation, Danmaku, Absolute Precognition (From Linx Rifelson), Genius Intelligence, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Aura, Willpower Defense, Immunity to Soul Manipulation. Statistics Amplification/Inducement Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Minor Chain Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, One Hit Kill, can SAVE and LOAD at any time, Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Atomic Breath, Radiation Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Adaptation, Magic, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Stop, Madness Manipulation (Types 1 and 3), Probability Manipulation, Teleportation, Life Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, DETERMINATION, Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8), Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Weather Manipulation, BFR, Holy Manipulation, Intangibility, Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, Poison Manipulation, Empowerment, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Regeneration and Resistance Negation, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Limited Physics Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Doesn’t need to breathe/can breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater, Clairvoyance, Soul Reading, Explosion Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Danmaku, Power Nullification, Causality Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Magnetism Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Sealing, Magma Manipulation, Pressure Point Strikes, Clairvoyance, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Plot Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Can only be damaged by humans, Biological Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Dream Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Toon Force, Pain Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Martial Arts, Elasticity, Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Plasma Manipulation, Completely unable to get drunk, Blessed, Curse Manipulation, Smite, Space-Time Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Instinctive Reaction, Superhuman Speed, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Destruction, Memory Manipulation, Heat Vision, Stench, Almighty Attacks that bypass all defenses Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Is an infinite-dimensional that sees nigh-infinite dimensionals as fiction and transcends over all of them.), Outerverse level with Annihilation Of The Seventh Heaven (Can drop down Heaven, an abstract plane of existence above the material and spiritual worlds where any construct could be created, regardless of its number of dimensions) and prep (Can create tech that kills beings of this level) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move beyond space and time and toss around timelines on a whim) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperverse Class Durability: High Hyperverse level (Unaffected by anything in the RP) Stamina: Unlimited Range: High Hyperversal, Irrelevant with Prep Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: The Party's Sanity Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tabletop RPG Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Composites Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Telekenesis Users Category:Curse Users Category:Madness Users Category:Data Users Category:DETERMINATION Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Life Users Category:Toonforce Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Plot Users Category:Element Users Category:Blood Users Category:Size Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Probability Users Category:Hax Resistance Category:Bone Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users